Characters
Characters which appear in the Jacksfilms Universe. '' Main Characters Jack Douglass Jack Douglass, real name John Patrick Douglass, is the creator and owner of the YouTube comedy channel Jacksfilms. He launched the channel on June 26th, 2006 and since then started uploading comedy filled videos, which include parodies, often about infomercials, as well as his Your Grammar Sucks series. Jack in January 2014 launched a new series called ''JackAsk in which he answers fan submitted questions, often in a humorous, sarcastic and even serious way. The Jacksfilms channel currently holds over 1.9 million subscribers and 460 million views. Klondike Klondike is Jack (and Erin's) dog. She is a Toy American Eskimo, and is female. She first appeared in Your Grammar Sucks #59, in the very first comment scene. She is often asked various and random questions in JackAsk, and Jack portrays her appearance as racist towards black dogs. Jack also gives her a high pitched, yet obnoxious voice. Jack stated on JackAsk that her birthday is on July 19th. She is 2 years old. Jack also stated on both Twitter and YouTube that her name comes from the Klondike Bars, which Jack, from what it looks like, loves to eat. Erin Erin is Jack's girlfriend. She made her debut appearance in a jackisanerd video, called Hot Irish Girl, which is now deleted. She continued making appearances in videos such as Your Grammar Sucks, and also appears in every 6th episode of JackAsk. ''Jack and Erin have been dating for, as stated by Jack in a ''JackAsk episode, two and a half years. Erin has changed her appearance ever since she was first seen, going from short hair to long hair. She also stated on her Twitter description that she is a recovering nail bitter and a haribo frog lover. Recurring Characters Tobuscus Toby Joe Turner (born March 3, 1985), also known by his stage name Tobuscus, is an American internet personality, actor, comedian and musician. Originally from Niceville, Florida, he is currently based in Los Angeles,California, and is best known for his YouTube videos as well as a number of television and film roles. As of June 13, 2015, Turner has a total of over 15.2 million subscribers and over 3.3 billion video views over his three YouTube channels. Markiplier Mark Edward Fischbach (born June 28, 1989), known by his YouTube username Markiplier is an American internet personality, video game commentator and charity fundraiser. Originally from O'ahu, Hawaii, Fischbach began his career in Cincinnati, Ohio. He is currently based in Los Angeles,California. As of July 26th, 2015, his channel has over 8.5 million subscribers, over 2.5 billion total video views, and is the 49th most subscribed channel on YouTube. Fischbach specializes in Let's Play gameplay commentary videos and indie games, commonly of survival horror and actionvideo games. Sean Klitzner Sean Michael Klitzner (born June 14, 1983) is an American internet personality and comedian. On February 19, 2006, Klitzner created a YouTube account. It was only a few years later that he was uploading regular content. On the December 20, 2010, Klitzner uploaded The Fixify, his first regular YouTube show in which he would talk about pop culture. One of Klitzner's videos featuring himself debunking a scene of the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Jersey Shore was featured on a NowPublic article. Major Characters Olga Kay Olga Kay (born Olga Sergeevna Karavaeva; Russian: Ольга Сергеевна Караваева; November 20, 1982) is a Russian-American Internet celebrity(mainly known as a YouTube personality), comedian, writer, director, and performer.Trained as a professional circus juggler in her youth, she later moved to acting and video creation. In 2006 she started the YouTube channel OlgaKay, creating shows such as Emo Girl and Olga Kay's Show. Adding channels on gaming and fashion, by 2013 her four combined channels had approximately a million subscribers. TheFineBros Benny Fine (born March 19, 1981) and Rafi Fine (born June 9, 1983), known together as The Fine Brothers, are online producers, writers, and directors, who are best known for their successful React video series, their several timed-spoiler series, narrative web series, as well as creating the first transmedia sitcom on YouTube, MyMusic. The Fine Brothers have been creating content online since 2004. They are behind their company, Fine Brothers Entertainment, a full service production company of digital series, television shows, and feature films. On July 22, 2014, they announced a new channel featuring more "react" series, including "Gaming", "Advice" and "Lyric Breakdown". As of June 2015, the React channel has over 4 million subscribers and 418 million views. Matthew Santoro Matthew "Matt" Santoro is a Canadian YouTube personality and a former accountant. He is most well known for his top ten list and "50 Amazing Facts" videos which he post to his main channel, "Matthew Santoro". Examples of his top ten list include "10 FORBIDDEN Places You’re Not Allowed to Visit!" and "10 Extremely BIZARRE Phobias People Actually Have!". He also has a second channel which is primarily used for vlogging. As of June 2015, his main channel has over 4 million subscribers and 421 million video views, while his second channel has over 500 thousand subscribers and 19 million views. He currently resides in Toronto. Minor Characters PewDiePie Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg (Swedish: ˈɕɛlˈbærj; /ˈʃɛlbərɡ/ ''shel-bərg'', born on 24 October 1989), better known by his online alias PewDiePie(/ˈpjuːdipaɪ/ ''pyoo-dee-pahy''), is a Swedish web-based comedian and producer, best known for his Let's Play commentaries and vlogs on YouTube. Born in Gothenberg, Sweden, to parents with careers in the business field, PewDiePie orginally pursued a degree in Industrial Economics and Technology Management at Chalmers University of Technology. Brock Baker Brock Baker was born on March 7th, 1986 in Littleton, Colorado. Right then, his parents knew he was destined for fame due to his perfect impression of an infant child. From here on out, he continued to do impressions of everyone and everything around him. People on TV, neighbors, pets, even the coffee table. Brock is also a comedian, a writer, an editor, and a hand model. Have you seen his hands? They're divine. Brock resides in Los Angeles with no wife or children, and is known as "The Man of a Kajillion Voices" by a few people, most notably himself. This means that he can do about 300 different voices. Why can't he just call himself "The Man of About 300 Voices"? Eh, whatever. His Youtube videos have also amassed over 140 million views. He's a pretty cool guy with a pretty cool beard.